Harley's Choice
by VictorianAnarchy
Summary: Harley is on the verge of breaking her relationship with the Joker is nothing that she expected it to be and after years of torture she is finally giving in until she meets a strange man in a black and red suit that goes by the name of Deadpool. In this deadly fight for love or death. Harley has to make a choice: Will she go with Deadpool and risk everything she has ever known?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _This is my first fan fiction so bare with me and I hope you all enjoy this romance between two characters I absolutely love. If you all have read the comics or played the Deadpool game you know that he has voices which the yellow one is boyish and goofy and the white is rational. I will be having this in my story for it is a key part of who Deadpool is so the **Yellow voice will be in BOLD **and the _white voice will be in italics, __**and when it is like this it means both of them are talking. **_ I do not own these characters or setting but I hope you enjoy ^-^

Deadpool sat in a blue lawn chair with a sniper in his arms. He was always in the same getup: red and black suit, a row of grenades across his chest, and katanas strapped to his back with many different guns strapped to him as well. He tapped his foot waiting for his target to walk out of the large white sky scraper with the words _Karson Matic Corporation _engraved in it with large metallic letters.

**I'm sooo bored. Hey maybe we can skip out and get a taco! **

_No, we are suppose to stay right here and shoot the target then collect the money. _

"He's worth four hundred thousand dollars. Who is this guy anyway?"

**Oh Oh maybe he is some secret villain bent on the destruction of millions of cities**

_No, he is a corrupt CEO of a major corporation remember? _

**Lame!**

"Well whoever he is I'm going to shoot him right in his face and collect all that sweet cash."

The sniper was pointed to the door waiting for his target to step out looking through the view he stopped when he spot large breasts supported by a small black and red corset top that hugged a slim athletic bodice.

"That top can't be legal." Deadpool breathed out.

**Whoa she's hot! Boner Engaged**

_Indeed that body is something else. _

He trailed down with the sniper to see a firm pair of legs held with leather pants that were so tight it was like her second skin.

_We need a face._

**Hold on, let's look at her boobs again. **

Deadpool panned up getting a glimpse of her breasts again then when she turned he got a full view of her face.

_**Holy shit! **_

Deadpool was memorized by the beautiful set of blue eyes and a pair of dark red kissable lips. Her makeup was something he had never seen before with dark set of black circles around her eyes that fanned out and slightly down which made her eyes glow. The white face makeup showed her beautiful features contrasting with the black and the red lips tied it all together.

"I need a closer look of this girl and maybe I will get to touch."

**Oh you think she will let us?**

_I doubt it, but I hope so. _

Harley Quinn turned to look around she had creepy feeling that someone was watching her, the Joker was babbling on about some kind of heist that would take place here tonight with him, her, and some of his henchmen. She tuned him out as she scanned the area. Her eyes went to roof to roof, street to street, and even window to window, but no matter where she looked she couldn't find the culprit spying on her.

"Harley! Are you even listening girl?"

Harley turned to face an angry Joker. His green eyes were filled with fury and his usual red smile was down in a dark frown. The white face paint did nothing to hide the deep scars on her lovers face and his green hair stuck up like a mad man.

"I'm sorry Mistah J. I had a feeling so I was making sure we weren't being spied on."

"Harley dear girl, I tell you what to do and what I wanted you to do at this moment was listen to me! Maybe I should get a new henchgirl someone who won't cause such trouble."

Harley cringed at the threat that would play time and time again in her head, _remember Harley you are worthless dog only fit for the small amusements that you give me. I could replace you and no one would care. You are nothing to me just a play toy on the side. _

She hid the tears that were threatening to well up and turned to her lover. "I'm sorry puddin it won't happen again I promise."

The Joker frown turned to show a grin that showed his large sharp teeth, "good girl, you are finally learning aren't you?"

Harley bit her trembling lip, she could spot the amusement her pain gave to the Joker. His eyes glowed with delight as he wrapped his bony gloved fingers around the back of her neck.

"Harley, baby, sweetheart, there is no need to cry."

Harley Quinn let all her defenses down as she sunk into the sweet touch she missed so much, she breathed in the scent of him and listened to his plan. Unfortunately in the middle of the Joker explaining things to her she saw a black and red suited man drop from the sky and land right behind the Joker. The man tapped the Joker's shoulder.

"Hey buddy once you are done with her can I have shot? She is the hottest girl I have ever seen," he shot a wink to her that made her blush.

The Joker's hand slipped down to her arm and yanked her to his side when he turned then licked his lips.

"How dare you talk to me in such a manner!"

"Wait, I thought clowns were suppose to be happy?"  
"You want to see happy?" The joker pointed a gun at Deadpool's head and pulled the trigger. Harley Quinn cringed with her eyes shut hearing a thud.

"Now that we aren't interrupted anymore Harley-"

"Hey, that kinda hurt clown. All I wanted to do was talk to the pretty lady."

Deadpool stood towering over the Joker rubbing his head.

"Maybe you should invest in a new boyfriend. I'm up for grabs if you want."

Harley couldn't help it she let out a giggle watching the man in the black and red suit taunt the joker in ways she never thought of.

"Oh look! I made her laugh I'm better than you clown," he threw up his arms and pranced around making Harley Quinn let out a loud laugh, "no more you are too much." She mumbled in her laughter but the suited man just kept going.

"So clown, where is your floppy shoes, your pointy hat, and your red nose? You don't even look like a clown you look more like an emo wannabe with bad makeup." He lifted his arm to poke the Joker's nose.

The Joker growled shooting at Deadpool, but the bullet wounds didn't phase him whatsoever. Harley bent over hollering with laughter.

"Enough! Come Harley!" Harley's laughing fit continued until she stopped her gaze landed on an angry Joker.

"Yes, Mistah J. Goodbye masked man."

"Deadpool, sweetheart."

"Harley Quinn."

"Harley? I quite like that."

He smiled softly when the Joker pulled her to the car where the henchman drove away her eyes set on the man waving at her happily. _What a strange man, but a very nice change._

The quietness on the way home was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The road was bumpy and her eyes fall onto the abandon were empty and broken windows were all around with the wood rotting away. The car turned into the driveway slowly to the large warehouse she called home. The Joker opened the door and let out Harley Quinn. She walked slowly behind him dreading each step she took inside. The hallways were wide and barren. The rooms of the warehouse were filled with small beds for each henchman then there is a large room for a cafeteria and the largest room is for Joker's throne room and office. The rest were for work and there was one medium size room left for Harley and Joker's bedroom. The bedroom had a small dusty black bed with a high wooden headboard. There is a thin closet in the corner and few posters of different symbols or bands she stole from a store. She liked them and the day Joker let her put them up was one of the happiest days of her life.

The Joker stepped through the doorway.

His tone was uninviting with each step towards her, "Harley."

"Yes, Puddin?" She stuttered out trying to back away until the back of her thighs were touching the bed. Joker stepped forward gripping her throat. How could have I been so stupid. I shouldn't have laughed now I'm going to pay the price for my laughter. Fear filled her body like a warm liquid paralyzing her, "Harley, why don't you laugh for me?"

"Puddin?"

"Laugh!"

Tears welled up as she started to give him a fake giggle that turned into a fake laugh his hand still on her throat.

"Why are you crying Harley? I thought you found that man who mocked me funny?" He hissed out squeezing her throat. Harley's lungs burned for need of oxygen her hand clasping onto Joker's wrist. Tears dripped down her cheeks to the floor and her voice caught deep in her throat she tried to take a breath but the Joker squeezed harder.

"Remember this feeling Harley. You are nothing but a worthless play thing!"

Joker tossed her on the bed letting go of her throat with tears running down her cheeks she coughed and wheezed.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you Puddin." Her throat was scorched dry coughing out each word.

"Yet, my dear you did laugh at me." Angered by her statement he yanked her up so she sat up on the bed and forced her to look at him.

"You thought he was funny." He licked his lips and dug his fingers into her cheeks.

"Should I show you how funny I can be?"

"No, please Puddin I'm sorry!" Frantically she looked for a way out, but instead he stood from the bed. She gripped his tail coat.

"Please Puddin I swear I will never laugh at you again, just please no more."

"Oh Harley, you have been bad so I have to give you the punishment."

Harley bit her trembling lip silencing her cries of terror as she waited for the Joker to come back with the tools. After a while Joker stepped from the closet pulling out a tray of tools someone would see at a hospital.

"You know the drill Harley."

Shaking in fear Harley Quinn untied her corset in the front slowly letting it loose as she wiggled out of it slowly keeping her eyes off the Joker. She slipped off the boots and leather pants until she was in nothing but a red lace thong her makeup streaming down her face in a runny mess and her hair frizzed out in the pigtails she wore it in. Scars and bruises covered her creamy pale skin from her stomach all the way down to her legs and her back was covered in whip marks and large bruises. Joker trailed his fingertips along the scars and bruises.

"They seemed to have healed quite nicely."

Harley shuddered her head down so she didn't have to look at the sadistic clown in front of her then she lay back on her back first.

"Let's open these up shall we?" He pulled out a large scaple that was bigger than normal and sliced into her scars. The blood oozed down contrasting with her pale skin. He sliced each scar open one by one. Deep and rough while his other hand rubbed her breast and squeezed hard causing Harley to let out a scream of pain. When Joker lifted it back up the ruby color dripped down the steel blade. His tongue snaked out and licked up the blood ravenously.

"Open your legs Harley." Instead Harley kept her legs closed tight shaking in pain and fear her skin tainted with the red marks. Impatiently the Joker pressed the blade against her cheek.  
"We wouldn't want to harm your beauty Harley, so do as you are told and open your legs."

Harley obliged opening her legs slightly enough to suffice the beast on top of her, his hand trailed down rubbing her precious spot. She withered in pleasure letting out soft moans, but the pleasure only lasted a little while until he took the blade and cut the underside of her breasts. Blood ran down her pale body as she cried out.

"Puddin, please no more! I'm sorry!"

Harley pulled away from the Joker causing his anger to rise and gripped her hair pulling her up he took a pair of restraints and wrapped them around the iron curtain bar then handcuffed her in them with the rough curtains scraping against her cuts. Joker lifted a large black whip, pulled back, and it cracked against her skin. Harley let out screams of pain as each crack of the whip hit her newly healed body. The metal handcuffs cut in her wrists as she pulled at the restraints wishing for the pain to end. She counted thirty cracks of the whip until he stopped and let her free and her back was covered in large dark red gashes. He tossed her on the bed causing her to gasp in pain the feel of the covers against her gashes caused them to stung. He climbed on top of her.

"Harley, you have no idea how much I love this look on you." He leaned down to lick part of the hand print on her neck. He reached down and let free his manhood and slammed deep into Harley. Joker pounded away at her each thrust causing her body to move rubbing the gashing against the sheets and blood and tears soaked the bed. She screamed out in pain with each thrust causing the Joker to go faster reveling in her torment.

I'm nothing but a fuck toy, a plaything for this man. I don't belong with anyone else and I wasn't created to be happy. I was created to amuse the Joker until he gets tired of me and kills me finally. I hope that day comes sooner than later.

The Joker let out a loud groan and released his seed deep inside her, then he pulled out and left her to curl up into herself.

Why can't I just die?


	2. Chapter 2

Deadpool sat in the grungy dark brown recliner in his dingy dim apartment. His TV was small but was enough to keep him occupied while he shoved pizza in his face. He enjoyed watching the people in Gotham scream and run from a giant monster, but he couldn't help but grumble when he saw the CEO he was suppose to kill being interviewed by the cute red-headed reporter. Unhappily he took another bite of his pizza making the gooey cheese pull out.

**I can't believe we let him get away. All that money wasted!**

_Now, we still have a chance to pay him a visit unfortunately I hope that cute blonde won't be there _

**I really want to squeeze her boobs though.**

_Indeed _

"Guys we will pay him a visit soon. I don't want to see that mans fat face anymore unless its mounted over my new flat screen TV."

Deadpool finished his pizza then when to his bedroom where all his weapons lay in a mess. The guns were scattered but the swords were semi neatly stacked on the wall and there were two giant crates of explosives. He put two katanas on his back, two pistols on his hips with a TEC-9 on his back below the katanas, and a row of grenades strapped to his chest.

"Time for some fun."

He jumped out of his apartment window and landed on his feet on the street with a small smirk in his mask. He started for the building where the man worked. He was going to get his payment one way or another.


End file.
